Seras's Punishment
by Animespanker
Summary: A spanking Fanfic about Hellsing. Contains NO SEX. Story about Seras misbehaving and Alucard punishing her. Don't like spanking, don't read. There should be multiple chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Punishment Begins

**Seras's Punishment**

**Chapter 1: The Punishment Begins**

**-Seras's Bedroom-**

Seras's sat on her bed, head hung low, she shivered at her Masters anger. He had never gotten really angry with her before.

There had been plenty of times when her behavior had irked him, he got mildly annoyed and commented.

But this time Alucard had been mad. His words had dripped from his lips with malicious intent.

Alucard had not yelled or shouted, but his cold and malevolent speech swept her away with the force of a flooded river.

Seras's lack of obedience had become too much of a problem, it wasn't just Alucard, but Integra who felt this way as well.

Earlier that evening Alucard and released his rage, but in a strange calmness. Seras was ordered to await him in her room. She was frightened.

Alucard sauntered in through one of the walls startling Seras. "M-master" she stuttered. Alucard just lorded over her, menacingly.

"Your actions are more troublesome. You need correction."

"But Master I don't think-"

A stinging smack across her face silenced her. "No buts!" Alucard roared.

He placed himself on the bed next to Seras, grabbing the back of her neck. It sent chills down Seras's back.

"Punishment is needed" he hissed.

Seras was at that moment examining the lovely stone floor. Alucard lifted her skirt.

Seras's cries of protest fell on the deafest of ears, never had she been spanked.

Alucard rained down blows with his powerful hand, the thin cotton panties Seras wore provided little protection.

Seras writhed but to no avail. Alucard pounded out a steel chorus on the police girl's soft bottom.

Alucard paused briefly, soaking in all of Seras's well earned tears and whimpers. He then slid her panties down her legs.

This caused a new episode of squirming; of course it did no good.

Alucard continued spanking her with tremendous ferocity. A deep red was appearing on Seras's tender buttocks.

Shrieks of pain erupted from Seras's mouth, Alucard marveled in this well deserved pain.

Seras lay across her Master's lap, having given up on trying to escape. She was limp over his powerful body, with every smack a resounding cry was let out, followed by a brief pause, and then repeated.

When Alucard finished Seras was choking on her sobs. He lifted her up and gingerly sat her on his lap.

With her head buried in her Master's shoulder, Seras cried.

After several minutes of sobbing all over Alucard's jacket, Seras fell asleep in his arms.

The sun had risen

With a little smirk Alucard dressed his fledgling in a nightgown and placed her in bed.

**-The Next Evening-**

Seras awoke the next evening. She lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her memory was hazy at first, then the events of the past night came back.

Seras clasped a hand to her bottom, its heat was radiating. She whimpered.

Rising from bed she realized that her clothes had been changed.

"It's not enough that he see's my ass while he spanks me, he has to strip me naked before he's satisfied."

Standing up and raising her nightgown Seras examined the damage. Her soft, tender bottom was fiery red, with a hint of bruising.

"Consider yourself lucky that I was so gentle" Alucard said from behind.

Seras squeaked and quickly tugged her nightgown down.

"Master have you no decency?" Seras shouted

Seras realized her mistake too late. Darkness gathered behind Alucard's eyes.

Alucard placed his foot upon his fledgling's bed. Seras yelped as her master tossed her over his thigh.

Flipping up her nightgown Alucard gazed at the Police Girls bright red buttocks.

"Master please stop!" Seras pleaded.

_Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack_

"Master I'm sorry! Please stop!"

_Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack_

Alucard continued to rain down blows while Seras wailed and sobbed.

Seras's loud sharp cries and pleas for mercy would only add to her already substantial humiliation.

Unfortunately for Seras the ruckus in her bedroom did not go unnoticed.

It was around the time that Seras went limp from the pain, ceased her useless pleading, and committed herself to her punishment that Walter arrived.

Walter had a perfect view of everything, Alucard beating Seras's bottom like a conga drum, Seras jerking upwards with each blow and letting out a cry, and her bruising bare bottom.

Alucard glanced at Walter and lifted Seras up. He was holding her against his chest with his hand around her stomach, keeping her nightgown raised.

After much sniffling and wiping of the eyes Seras looked up to see Walter waiting in the doorway.

Her reaction was slightly delayed, but just as erratic. Seras let out a scream of embarrassment that echoed throughout Hellsing manor.

She hastily attempted to shield her exposed self. Alucard just grinned.

"Police Girl" he spoke "Go stand with your nose in the corner."

"But Master!" Seras exclaimed

"No buts" Alucard said with the kind of authority only he commanded "Stay in the corner with you nightgown raised until I grant you permission to leave. Any looking out will result in further punishment"

Seras shifted into the corner, pressing her face as deep into it as she could to hide her shame.

"Higher with the nightgown Police Girl" Alucard said as he motioned for Walter to enter

"Alucard I do not think it appropriate to be here while Seras is punished" Walter said, trying not to stare at Seras's glowing bottom.

"I have business to discuss with you" Alucard replied with a smile

Author's Note: _Please comment and give feedback! Suggestions on where you want the story to go would be wonderful! I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. I do however retain rights to the story itself, I do not give permission for anyone to re-publish this story or in another way use it without my consent._


	2. Interesting News

**Seras's Punishment**

**Chapter Two: Interesting News**

**-Integra's Office-**

Sir Hellsing was busily going over more meaningless papers regarding previous missions.

Every time a monster, or other creature committing acts of barbarism against Christendom, was destroyed paperwork had to be submitted to make sure that the destruction of said monster was justified.

The amount of paper that had to be looked over, signed, submitted, and re-submitted for just one vampire was enormous.

One would think that they were shipping an elephant to India.

And because bureaucrats love to mail mountains of paper to make themselves feel more official, ghouls would often get a separated truck load of paperwork all for themselves.

It was while Integra went over these papers that Walter entered.

"Good evening Sir Hellsing" Walter said with a bow as he entered

"Hello Walter" Integra replied "Damn politicians with all their documents" she muttered to herself.

**-An Hour Later-**

Integra was still wading through her papers, cigar in mouth. Walter gazed out the window absentmindedly.

"Walter"

"Yes Sir Hellsing"

"You seem distracted, has something happened?"

"Nothing serious Sir Hellsing, just something with Alucard and Seras"

"Yes? What happened?" Integra said coming up from her papers with a look of intrigue.

"It seems that Alucard was upset with Miss Victoria"

"Go on" Integra urged

"Well when I went to Miss Victoria's room, the door was open, and I saw Alucard disciplining Miss Victoria"

Integra smiled, this was promising. "What exactly was he doing?"

"Well Sir Hellsing, Alucard placed Ms. Victoria over his lap, bared her bottom, and proceeded to spank her. The spanking was followed by corner time."

Integra stared blankly at her butler; the silence was broken by Integra's soft laughter.

Things were about to get very interesting inside Hellsing Manor.


	3. A Disobedient Vampire

**Seras's Punishment**

**Chapter Three: A Disobedient Vampire**

**-Four days Later-**

What is normal? Can one actually say something is normal or abnormal with certainty? Or is normal all a matter of opinion? No matter the readers' personal views on normal, it can be generally agreed that everyone at Hellsing Manor is definitely not normal.

Hellsing Manor had their own standard for normal. However Seras Victoria was so socially and mentally askew in her position on life, that even amongst the No Life King and the Angel of Death, Seras did not fit in.

Alucard was becoming increasingly agitated at Seras. He had hoped he would solidify his authority and gain a more traditional master/fledgling relationship with his young creation by disciplining her. However he was not so lucky.

Seras still refused to eat. She was becoming weaker and weaker, and more incompetent.

Integra had issues with this because it hindered her performance on missions, but mostly because Integra had ordered Seras to eat, and she had refused.

They were almost to the point of putting food dye in some blood, putting it in a bread bowl and telling Seras it was soup.

In was mid evening, the moon shone high, like a solitary star mounted in the sky by the gods; its gentle rays of light gliding over the rooftops of London. Blades of grass sparkled under the divine glow of Earth's beloved sister.

Seras was summoned to Integra's office. She knocked.

"Enter."

"You called for me Sir Hellsing?"

"Yes"

Seras sheepishly gazed at Integra's stern face, and Walter's look of discomfort.

The most unusual and unsettling item in the room stood about one meter (three feet) from Integra's desk. It was a small, rectangular table.

"Seras" Integra spoke; her voice was cold and stern. "Your lack of cooperation is very troublesome"

Seras just gulped

"Proper action must be taken" Integra continued. "You shall eat like a vampire. You shall obey me"

Seras stood in place, eyes fixed on the odd, out of place table.

"Seras" Integra said, "You shall be caned"

"W-what!" Seras stammered.

"Unbutton your skirt and bend over the table"

"Sir Hellsing you can't be serious!"

"SERAS!" Integra rose to her feet, "You shall do as you are told!"

After a moments pause Seras slowly walked forward to the table, she unbuttoned her skirt and lay down on the cold hard mahogany wood.

Walter approached her. His gloved had clasped the brim of her skirt, sliding it off. Seras's soft tender buttocks were once again exposed. Next her panties were removed.

Walter produced a thin cane. Soft, made for delivering a sharp sting. A normal cane may easily break skin within six strokes; this cane provided a more sharp, enduring pain with much less threat of breaking skin. One could deliver twice as many strokes as a normal cane and cause only minor bruising with the same agonizing pain behind each stroke.

Seras lay over the table, tense and anxious. Integra sauntered over to Seras. She knelt before her disobedient servant so that they were at eye level. Seras raised her head to look at her master.

Integra spoke, "Walter, begin"

Walter tapped his cane several times on Seras's bottom. Seras's anxiety was killing her.

_Crack!_

Seras's head jerked upwards; she whimpered.

_Crack!_

Seras let out a whelp.

_Crack!_

Tears swelled up in her eyes.

Integra stood up and walked behind the whimpering vampire. There on her soft round bottom were three long red streaks.

Walter swung again.

_Crack!_

The cane sunk into Seras's posterior making a harsh snapping sound. Her buttocks jiggled as Walter pulled the cane back.

Tears began to softly roll down Seras's face.

Walter allowed about twelve seconds in between strokes. Long enough to let the pain be properly absorbed, short enough not to let the pain disappear. A pause also kept Seras anxiously awaiting the next stroke.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

Seras clasped her hands to her beaten bottom and stood up.

"Please, Please" she sobbed "No more"

"You have not yet been properly punished" Integra sternly stated "And if you do not reposition yourself accordingly you shall receive worse"

Seras remained standing, rubbing her bottom and sobbing. Integra was tired of this disobedient girl. Integra snatched the cane from Walter and began to cane the back of Seras's thighs. The strokes were fast, one on top of the other with no pauses between them.

Seras yelped and began jumping up and down. This was turning into more of a beating than a caning.

"Sir Hellsing please!" Walter interrupted. He stepped forward and grabbed Integra's wrist. "This is no way to punish someone. She must be repositioned first."

Integra took a deep breath, "Walter bend her back over"

Walter gingerly took Seras by the shoulders and bent her over the table. With one hand on her back he kept her in position, the other was in hers so that she might find comfort in squeezing it.

Integra raised the cane.

_Crack! Crack!_

Seras screamed, legs kicking.

Two more strokes landed on the soft under curve of Seras's bottom.

The last stroke echoed throughout the room.

"Escort Seras back to her room"

"Yes Sir Hellsing"

Walter gently lifted Seras up, welts lined her bottom. It was too painful to get dressed, Walter just wrapped a lose towel around her waist.

_Alucard will not be happy._ He thought to himself


	4. The Anger of Alucard

**Seras's Punishment**

**Chapter Four: The Anger of Alucard**

Seras lay face down on her bed, sobbing. Her lower half was naked.

Alucard entered the room through one of the walls; he calmly examined his distraught vampire.

He new something was wrong long before he entered; he had sensed Seras's pain.

Alucard stared at Seras's bottom; it was lined with eight bright red welts, streaked across her soft buttocks. Seras's thighs also bared marks of the cane. Several lighter welts were visible on her poor thighs. One harsh stroke had landed on the gentle under curve of her bottom.

Alucard approached the bed; he gently placed his hand on Seras's lower back.

Seras raised her head from her pillow; she looked sadly at her master.

She burst into fresh, uncontrollable tears.

"M-m-master!" she choked out through sobs

Alucard scoped her up. He cradled the young vampire in his arms, gently placing her on his lap. She whimpered at the contact.

Alucard held her against him with one hand, the other patting the back of her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright" he whispered "You'll be okay"

Behind his calm, comforting demeanor fury from the deepest confines of Hades raged within him like a violent storm.

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_Author's Note: I know its short, but I wanted some feedback. Do you think that Integra should be punished? If yes, by Alucard or Walter? Please give your answer in a review, I will update as soon as I get some votes._


End file.
